rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeden Stafford
Life Jeden Stafford was born in Stratholme. His parents, Alaina and Loran Stafford had a very profitable blacksmith shop,the Burning Hammer. Loran was a soldier in his past but he got to old for that, so he left the army and founded the Burning Hammer with Alaina. Loran taught Jeden to fight with the sword when he had time. Jeden liked the sword but he wanted to use a shield too. In his childhood, he wasn't very violent, but he didn't have friends, because he was always helping his father at the shop or stayed at home.When he was not occupied, he was writing about living in the wilderness and how he imagined Elwynn. His mother sent him to the church at the age of five, so that he was able to read and write. After some years, when he turned nineteen, his father taught Jeden to use a shield. Jeden never understood why he hadn't taught him earlier, but that didn't matter to him. Jeden's father gave him some of his money, a rough wooden shield and his sword Lionfang, that his father still got from the time in the army of Lordaeron. Jeden always dreamed of living in the wilds and in the nature. Now he was able to do so. So he left Stratholme and decided to live in the wilderness,in the northern forest of Elwynn. While he lived in the wilderness,he found a horse in the forest,and he took care of it,naming it Thorias. He lived like that for five years. He was 24 now. On a rainy day he passed the village of Goldshire, because he wanted to know what was going on in the world out there. He heard rumors about his hometown, Stratholme, that it got attacked by servants of the darkness. So he decided to return to his city, only to find it destroyed. It was clear that his parents were dead, the city burned like the sun itself. Later he heard that unliving monstrosities invaded the city and plagued it. This moment defined his whole life. He swore that he would hunt and kill every single heathen and servant of the darkness, until none of those were left anymore. He hated them, more than anything else. Vengeance was the only thought that he had. He went into exile, in the wilderness of Elwynn again. He had no friends, and was alone. But day after day, he practiced on his own, discovering what he was capable of for six long years. He noticed that he was in need of money, to return to civilization. So he offered his services as a hunter. He even had his own bow. He hunted down animals, sold leathers and hides and collected rare plants for alchemists. He earned a small amount of money, not much, but good enough. But in all that time, he didn't encounter those undead. So he started to look for a group or organisation, to find new fellows and finally getting his desired revenge. Three years later, he heard about an organisation called "The Hunters". It sounded like that was the organisation he was looking for all these years. So he moved to southern Elwynn, now called Duskwood. Appearance This is how Jeden looks now: Will be added soon. Category:Human Category:The Hunters Category:Back story